In modern warfare, and particularly in the modern war on terror, improvised explosive devices (IEDs) are becoming an increasingly large danger to soldiers and civilians. IEDs can be almost any explosive material with any type of detonating initiator. These homemade devices are designed to kill or injure by using explosives alone or in combination with toxic chemicals, biological toxins, or radiological material. IEDs can be produced in varying sizes, functions, containers, and delivery methods. IEDs are typically categorized as package type (which may be concealed or buried to form a buried mine), vehicle borne IEDs (VBIEDs), and suicide bomb IEDs, which can be contained in a vest, belt, or clothing that is modified to carry this concealed material.
Currently, when military personnel suspect an individual to be a suicide bomber, deadly force is often the only defensive option. In such cases, military forces should be prepared for and expect a detonation. Soldiers responding to such events should shoot from a protected position at as great a distance as possible. Likewise, VBIEDs are often driven into a barrier, crowd or military force and then detonated in order to create as many casualties as possible. In each of these instances, lethal force is often the sole alternative available to protect the lives of military personnel. This situation can give rise to deadly misjudgment or dangerous hesitation. Similarly, when objects are suspected to contain or conceal IEDs, the detection and disposal of package IED is often dangerous, time consuming, and expensive.